Soul Eater Shorts: Life in the Scythe Apartment
by dark insanity 13
Summary: A random series of one-shots that come and go from my head. Soul and Maka's day to day lives when they aren't out fighting insane people; instead, they deal with the insane people they happen to be around, even themselves. Hints of SoulxMaka.
1. One: Laundry

Soul Eater shorts: Life in the Scythe Apartment

One: Laundry

Upon moving in together, Soul and Maka lay down some rules for each other regarding duties. They would take turns doing certain chores, a sort of rotation, unless circumstances prevented them from doing so. Chores ranged from cooking meals (those rotated as well), to sweeping, to putting away items left out.

This, of course, included laundry. Soul had not been comfortable with the idea of them _sharing_ laundry loads, let alone having them handle each other's undergarments. Maka didn't care, as she had had to do the laundry at her house previously, and that included her father's underwear, so Soul's was no surprise to her. Soul did eventually get used to it, to the point he could see any of her underwear and deal with it with no problems. Then again, he never saw her underwear whenever "that time of the month" showed up. Those, he found, would be miraculously hung up at some point with him having no recollection of tossing them in the washing machine. He decided that mentioning that, along with the size of her bra, was a forbidden topic.

Laundry duty and dinner duty interchanged. Maka didn't like to have huge piles of laundry lying around, so they washed pretty much everything they had worn the previous couple days. A particular day had Maka working on supper while Soul dealt with the laundry. The washing machine had finished and Soul was hanging clothes out on the balcony to dry. Maka had turned to set out plates when she noticed him pinning up her underwear to a couple hangers and moving to hang them out.

"Ah, Soul, could you hang those in my room instead, by the window?" she asked.

Soul paused and looked at her sceptically.

"…Why?"

Maka flushed a little, and turned back to stir something on the stove.

"I've heard there's a panty thief going around the city, and I don't want mine to be stolen."

Soul froze momentarily, remembering a conversation he had had with Black*Star earlier that day.

_"So, what's this about a new training regiment?" he asked his egotistical friend, grinning._

_Black*Star shrugged, which surprised the human scythe._

_"Nothing much, really; Tsubaki kept getting angry that my training involved me sneaking into wherever she was bathing and failing miserably, so she said that I should try another training method that doesn't have me peeping on her."_

_Soul frowned at Black*Star's statement, silently agreeing with Tsubaki, but somehow thinking that the ninja weapon had unintentionally steered him into something even more foolish._

_"And what does this so-called new training entail?"_

_Black*Star grinned like usual, which didn't soothe Soul's worries._

_"Sorry, friend, but that's top secret! A good assassin can't always give away his plans!"_

_Black*Star taking the "laws of assassination" seriously in an everyday situation was never a good sign._

Soul's eyebrow twitched and he frowned.

"It doesn't seem like this will have a cool ending…" he muttered to himself. Maka seemed to catch his voice, as she looked up from dinner to look at him.

"Something wrong, Soul?"

Unsure of whether or not to tell his technician of the would-be assassin's possible new training method, Soul glanced off to the side. He decided that a concussion on his part would be better than having all the women (including Maka) chasing after Black*Star.

"Nah, just wondering what the hell kinda messed-up person would steal your underwear. I mean really, who wants to sniff pink teddy bear undies?" he stated simply, knowing the incoming pain.

Indeed, seconds later, the spine of a particularly thick book met Soul's cranium with excessive force. Maka growled menacingly, snatching the hanger away from her weapon.

"Fine, if you're gonna be a jerk about it, then I'll do it myself!" she snapped, storming off to her room.

Soul tried to ignore the smug smile Blair had on her furry face from the corner of the room. The cat had chosen to move in with them as a pet, much to Soul's chagrin.

"What are you smirking about?" he growled.

Blair gave a small giggle.

"Nothing..." the magical cat mewled melodically.

Soul snorted in return and moved back to the washing machine to hang up the rest of the clothes out. A sudden movement near the balcony then put him on high alert. He rushed to the door, thrusting it open and thrashing his head left and right to try and catch the culprit. However, who or whatever it was, they had disappeared. The scythe relaxed, realizing it was a false alarm. Sighing, he shut the door and shuffled back to his chores.

"Shut up Blair," he snarled as he walked by, knowing the cat still had a knowing smirk on her face.

As he went to return to the washing machine again, Soul smelled cooked food from the kitchen, and he noticed Maka hadn't returned from her room yet.

"Maka, food!" he called.

"Yeah, hold on! I'm setting up the window screen!" she replied. "Could you keep an eye on dinner for a bit?"

"Fine."

Starting towards the kitchen, Soul suddenly thought of what – or who, specifically – could have been on the balcony where the clothes were. He froze in place, calculating what was likely to happen next. His crimson eyes went wide as he thought of the only (and worst) possibility.

"Shit!" he swore under his breath, rushing to the stove to turn off what was on the stove (soup of some sort, apparently). "Maka!"

In her room, Maka was pounding in the last corner of the window screen. She frowned at hearing her partner call again, mistaking the apprehension in his voice about the state of dinner.

"Geez Soul, hold on! Are you really that incompetent at making soup?" she snapped, hanging her unmentionables near the newly-made anti-theft window as she turned to the door.

The blonde became confused when she heard the taller boy scramble around.

"No, it's not that, it's-!"

Maka frowned deeper when she noticed his hurried stumbling was coming towards her room. With the aim of adjusting the placement of her underwear and then going to check what put Soul in such a tizzy, she turned back to the window, only to find something – or someone – that wasn't there before.

Who greeted her behind the screen was none other than the ninja assassin with a god complex, Black*Star. He stood on the ledge that was below Maka's window, staring blankly at the other technician. Surprised, Maka stared back at him, unsure of what to make of the situation. Behind her, she heard Soul dash through her door and mutter "crap."

After a bit, Black*Star seemed to figure out what it was he needed, because he grinned widely. With little effort, he sliced through the wire screen with a small, hand-held blade, and while Maka was trying to figure out what was going on, he reached in and snatched a bra. Soul, still at the door way, went pale, knowing what fate was about to befall his foolish friend. He groaned, smacking his head with his palm and leaning against the doorframe.

"I know this wasn't going to be cool..." he mused aloud.

Seemingly unaware of the danger he was in, Black*Star inspected the stolen garment.

"Man this is tiny," he stated bluntly.

Soul stepped back slightly upon seeing Maka twitch. He eyed the large tome that happened to be within her reach, and then gazed at the unaware Black*Star. He sighed.

"Well, his funeral," he mumbled, standing by both to watch the spectacle about to unfold and in case of emergency.

Black*Star continued to look over the bra, not noticing Maka's hand inching towards the thick novel.

"Holy crap, it's padded too! You really are freakin' flat!"

The sound of Soul smacking his forehead was heard again.

"You f***ing moron..."

"_Maaaaaakaaaaaaaa_..."

The shorter boy finally seemed to realize his surroundings, as he looked up to see Maka hunched over and a book in her hand. He frowned, not reading the mood.

"What's her problem?"

Maka snapped.

"_**CHOP!!!**_"

With lightning-fast reflexes, Maka swung her book at Black*Star with the aim of giving him a not-so-mild concussion.

"Yikes!" he yelped, moving back in time to have only the top of the book nick his nose. "Shit! Paper cuts hurt!"

He leapt down, attempting to make a quick escape. Maka went to follow him out the window, only to have Soul stop her by way of grabbing her waist.

"Hold on Maka! Don't leap out the window!"

"Let go Soul and let me murder him!" Maka snarled ferociously, attempting to get out of Soul's hold. Her vision was red with rage.

Her will to kill Black*Star was overpowering Soul enough to start dragging him towards the window. In any other situation, Soul was sure he would have admired this, but he needed to give Black*Star a chance at life.

Hey, hey, hey, slow down!" he replied, pulling her back as much as he could. "Man, this is a whole other kind of insanity!"

"Fine, Plan B!"

Maka suddenly pulled out a sports whistle. Soul, confused frowned.

"What the-"

As Soul muttered those words, Maka took a deep breath and blew into the whistle as hard and loud as she could. Soul's ears rang and he let go of the petite girl to cover them.

"Shit, what the hell, Maka?!"

His meister ignored him and went on with her 'plan'. Taking another deep breath, she leaned out the window.

"AFTER BLACK*STAR!!!" she shouted.

Hearing once again damaged, Soul struggled to stand up again and look out the window. He watched as lights turned on around the city, as well as several windows open with curious heads peeking out. Soon, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as a huge mob of women made its way down the street, smaller crowds joining as they left various buildings and alleyways. At the front, he spotted Liz and Patti.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard ninja!" he heard Liz shout furiously.

"Kill him, kill him!" Patti cheered happily, finding enjoyment out of the violence about to ensue.

Soul sweatdropped nervously.

"I must say, he must be good if he's stolen from that many women..."

"Yeah right," Maka snorted. "A good chunk of these women just think he needs to be stopped because he's an enemy to all women."

"Does Tsubaki know about all this?" Soul asked as Maka turned towards the bedroom door.

"Nope. She's aware of the panty thief, but it's just been officially proven Black*Star's the culprit. She'd probably try to spare him from the fate that's about to befall him."

"A-Ah..."

Soul followed Maka out of her room. He spotted the cooling soup on the stove as Maka took off her apron and grabbed her coat.

"Where're you going?" he questioned.

"To help, of course! I need to get my bra back and bash his skull in for calling me flat!" Maka replied sharply, clearly irritated. She slid her arms through the sleeves of her coat, turning back to her roommate. "Keep dinner warm; I shouldn't be gone long."

"Uh, sure...have fun."

A wicked grin that reminded him of when Maka was insane spread across her face. Soul felt nervous, despite not being the target of the incoming torture.

"Oh, I will."

With that, she went out the door. Soul looked over at Blair was still watching with amusement.

"Aren't you going too? You may be a cat, but you seem to love being human and wearing ridiculous clothing."

"I don't mind having my underwear stolen, nya. It means someone appreciates it," the cat purred. "Speaking of which..."

"Oh no, don't you transform; Maka's ticked off enough as it is!" Soul warned.

Blair pouted, but decided her favourite 'playmate' was most fun alive.

Surely enough, about half-an-hour later, Maka arrived back at the shared apartment. When Soul looked up from the TV to ask how the 'thief hunt' went, he noticed his technician seemed worse-for-wear. However, the satisfied smile on her face told him not to pay any mind to her somewhat haggard appearance.

"...You didn't actually all kill him, did you?" he asked carefully.

"Nope. Something a lot worse," Maka chirped, shrugging off her coat and heading to the kitchen. "Did you eat already?"

"Nah, decided to wait. As fast as Black*Star is, I was sure with that many women after him he would have to leave Death City to not get caught. Besides, when you say you won't be long, you usually keep your word."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me," Maka giggled, reaching into the fridge for the milk and a fish. "Blair, food!"

"Here, I'll get the soup," Soul offered. He stood from the couch, turning off the TV. Keeping an eye out for Blair as she scampered by for her dinner, he shuffled over to the kitchen and picked up the pot carefully. As he ladled the hot liquid into their individual bowls, he turned the subject back to the takedown of Black*Star's panty thief career. "So...what's this 'worse punishment' you mentioned?"

Soul definitely didn't like how Maka's demeanour brightened further as he put the side dishes on the table, placing a cork pad on the table to the place the pot on.

"Oh, we just tied him up and put him on Doctor Stein's front step, with a note saying that he was free to be experimented with. Of course, he wasn't put there undamaged; us girls have a lot of stress to deal with. It's not good for our skin, really. He makes for a great stress-reliever, you know!" she practically sang, sitting down. "There was also a note for Doctor Stein to be as creative as possible in trampling Black*Star's ego. Expect to see something very satisfying tomorrow morning."

While he didn't say anything, Soul silently felt sorry for Black*Star. In the distance, he could swear he could hear his friend's horrified screams.

The next day, everyone stared at the sight that had presented itself. Black*Star was hanging above the main entrance not unlike when he had attempted to cheat on the test. However, this time he had marks that looked like stitches in random places alongside many bruises and cuts. And instead of being hung by his shirt, he was being hung by his boxers (printed with his signature), which was the only thing he was wearing. Above him, in red paint (it was too bright to be blood), the words "Poetic Justice" were blazoned.

Soul stared incredulously, noting the satisfied smiles of the girls around campus (except for Tsubaki's distressed expression), including that of his meister.

"Hm...I like it!" Maka mused happily. "That looks like Liz's handwriting, though...she must have come early to add to the satisfaction."

Soul vowed to never make himself an enemy of women. And, needless to say, few panty thieves dared to appear in Death City after that.

(Dark: hoo-boy...that one got away from me. I seriously didn't think it would get so long. But I had so many things that I wanted to get done in this one short, that it turned out like this. Anyway, I hope you guys all like it. I've been on such a Soul Eater high as of recently. I love the characters and how they interact. But my favourites by far are Soul and Maka...especially when they're together, if you know what I mean. But Black*Star's great too; I can't help but wonder how in the world Tsubaki puts up with him. Nonetheless, this concludes this particular short. I have another one and its omake (which also started having a mind of its own, and ended up being longer than the short it was based on) pretty much finished. I have at least 6 total in mind, but it seems I can't remember what exactly I wanted to write for three of them...ah well, I'll take care of it when I get there. So I hope you enjoyed this silly little thing, and I would love a review or two! I don't mind constructive criticism either, as I dish it out whenever I can. See you next time!)

EDIT: (Dark: Oh! Forgot to mention. The timelines are all over the place; sometimes they'll be the same age as they are in the series (whatever that is), other times they'll be older. I'll try to be as close to canon as possible, as well as try to keep everyone mostly in character. In this particular one, it's set in the present timeline. Now off I go!)


	2. Two: Bugs

Soul Eater shorts: Life in the Scythe Apartment

Two: Bugs

"EEEEEEK!!!"

Soul jumped at the sudden shriek that had erupted from the living room where Maka was. Disoriented momentarily by surprise, he went on alert for enemies. He raced out of his room and down the short hall where he found Maka cowering on the couch.

"Maka, what's wrong?" he asked earnestly, fearing what could have frightened her so much.

Shakily, Maka pointed a finger towards where her eyes were locked on.

"C-C-C-Cockr-r-roach..." she stuttered out, trembling.

The silver-haired teen stared at her for a second before collapsing to the floor. He breathed a sigh that was a mix of relief and annoyance.

"Yeesh, don't scare me like that," he admonished, getting up to fetch a tissue to destroy the bug. "Geez, it's not even that big!"

"S-S-Shut up! I don't like cockroaches, okay!" his technician snapped back.

Soul noticed she watched him and the tissue until he went into the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet, and didn't remove herself from the couch.

"...No kidding..."

"They're creepy, and gross, and resilient – in a bad way – and they're like tiny little Kishins out for your soul!"

Soul simply smirked at Maka smugly, who continued to rail on about the small pests.

"Yeah, yeah, I get ya. Just don't scream like that next time; it's not cool for you to freak me out like that," he teased, shuffling back to his room, only to freeze part way there.

"It snuck up on me!" Maka retorted, getting up from the couch. "I was clearing out that corner of junk when – Soul?"

She noticed Soul hadn't moved or said anything. Frowning somewhat worriedly, she shifted in place to see her partner's face. His red eyes were narrowed at something, and he looked apprehensive and guarded. This worried Maka even more.

"Soul?" she asked again, sounding more concerned. She walked over to stand beside him. "Soul, what's wrong? I'm sorry I scared you, but you're worrying me..."

Soul stayed silent, his hard gaze not leaving one spot. Maka followed his line of sight to find...

"...A spider?"

Maka saw Soul twitch the slightest as her words. She sighed herself, feeling relieved.

"Geez Soul, you should have said something!" she scolded, gladly taking revenge for the earlier teasing. "I didn't think you were afraid of spiders."

Mimicking actions taken not minutes before with the roles reversed, Maka squashed the octo-pedal creature as Soul watched in caution. Once the toilet was flushed, Soul glanced away from his partner.

"...I'm not afraid of spiders..." he muttered, still moody.

The technician assumed his sudden touchy attitude was from having his weakness found out.

"Oh really? Then what was that about?" Maka pressed amusedly.

"...They just make me nervous..."

"Sure they do," she replied, walking past him to return to cleaning.

"...It makes me think that Arachne isn't gone yet..."

Those words made her pause then turn to look at him.

"Soul..."

"And thinking that makes me afraid of what may happen..."

He was surprised to have small arms wrap around his waist and a blonde head bury itself in his chest. He blushed a little.

"M-Maka?"

"Don't worry."

Her sure words caught his attention. Maka lifted her head to give him a smile.

"Don't worry; even if she, or anyone else attacks, we'll be fine," she assured him. "We'll defeat them."

Soul was stunned momentarily, his crimson orbs wide. Soon, the look softened as he gave a small chuckle. He rested his hand on her head and pulled her in a bit more with his other arm, returning the gesture.

"Yeah, we will..." he murmured. "Thanks Maka."

The two didn't move for a bit, enjoying the proximity of their souls, forgetting they had an onlooker. Blair sat on the kitchen table, a sly smile on her face as she gently waved her tail back and forth.

"Perfect," she purred happily to herself.

(Dark: aw, this one makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...not really, but I think it's cute nonetheless. The inspiration for this one came from me finding yet another spider in my house, and I'm terrified of them. While I don't freak out around them so much anymore (so long as they aren't in a web or hanging from the ceiling), I tend to stare at them blankly like I had Soul do. And with that I wondered if Soul or Maka would be apprehensive around spiders because of Arachne being able to see through them, and got this.  
Just for the record, their a few years older in this one (let's say, they're around 14 to 16 in the actual series, but in this one their about 18). Just making it clear. Anyway, hope to hear from all you readers!


	3. Two Point Five: Omake

Omake:

"MAKA!"

The scythe and his user didn't hear the tell-tale cry of Maka's father arriving. They didn't make a move until he had burst through the front door, in which they stood in plain view of. They looked to the door to see the red-head beaming brightly.

Spirit noticed the two and froze in place. He stared blankly at them while they stared back. Blair glanced from one to the other curiously. Before long, the young Death Scythe blew up. Furiously he leapt at Soul, moving at light speed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter, you damn punk!" he howled, taking on an almost feral attack pose.

Maka and Soul pulled apart in order to dodge the enraged man. Spirit simply landed and launched at the younger scythe again.

"Papa, it's not like that!" Maka yelled indignantly, watching as her father continued to chase Soul around the apartment.

"Yeah, you crazy old man, now quit –" Soul argued as he ducked under a swing from Spirit's transformed arm. "– trying to kill me!"

"Nya, they're destroying the apartment..." Blair mumbled, sighing.

"Blair, help Soul out!" Maka pleaded hoping Blair would get the message.

"Nya, okay!"

Blair leapt off the table, and in a puff of smoke, appeared in human form and in incredibly skimpy clothes.

"Blair can help!" she sang, leaping onto Soul.

"B-Blair!" Soul exclaimed, grabbing his nose as he tried to avoid passing out from a nosebleed.

The Death Scythe froze in his attack to stare at the new scene, before having his sea green eyes light up with rage.

"Now you're with another woman! How dare you!"

"Hey now, she jumped me!" Soul paused, realizing his words. "Crap, that came out wrong..."

Maka released an irritated breath.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Spirit went down in one hit. Growling, Maka turned to Blair, who was still hanging off of Soul's arm (who had fallen on the floor due to weak knees), and glared at the transforming cat.

"That's not what I meant by 'help'!" she snarled.

"You should have specified..."

A groan warned the group Spirit was regaining consciousness.

"Maka...you didn't have to hit Papa that hard..." he whined, sitting up while rubbing his head.

Maka shoved Blair off of Soul before her father spotted the 'friendly' nature of the position they were in. The red-head blinked blearily, attempting to focus on the world again. The silver-haired teen that happened to be his direct line of sight noticed the recognition in Spirit's eyes upon seeing him.

"Oh crap..." he muttered.

Unsurprisingly, the Death Scythe's eyes set alight with anger once again.

"I'm going to kill you, you perverted delinquent!" he roared, leaping to strangle Soul once more. "You defiled my precious daughter Maka!"

Soul quickly scuttled out of the way to avoid the older male.

"I didn't do anything!" he cried. "It was just a stupid hug! And she hugged me first!"

Both teens then blushed, recognizing that they had indeed been hugging, and rather intimately at that. Spirit didn't miss this, but misinterpreted the meaning.

"Liar!"

"Blair!" Maka yelled, wanting her father out of the apartment.

"Right~ " the magical cat chirped. "Pum-pum-pumpkin!"

A large pumpkin appeared out of the window as Blair leapt out of it. With a poof, she changed into a bikini that barely covered anything.

"Nya, Death Scythe-kun~ " she called, sitting on the floating pumpkin.

Spirit froze to look out the window. Blair struck a seductive pose.

"Wanna come out and play with Bu-tan?"

All three humans stared at her, but Maka soon glared at Soul and covered his eyes before he had another nosebleed. Spirit, in the meantime, looked like he had a brain meltdown. Maka wondered if the bait had failed. But, not long after…

"Of course!" Spirit cheered gleefully, jumping out the window after Blair.

Blair moved further away from the window, making the man fall short…and then fall to the ground. Soul and Maka peeked out the window.

"Will he be okay?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, now go lock the door," Maka snapped at him.

Meanwhile, their feline roommate floated down to check on the injured Spirit.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, poking him lightly with her foot.

A muffled groan was her answer. Maka snorted.

"Papa, if you come back in and attack Soul again, I'll really hate you forever!"

She noticed him twitch, then start trembling before she put her head back inside.

"That should take care of him for a bit. I'm sorry about that Soul."

"Nah, it's okay. Just…make sure your dad isn't around next time you do something like that."

They then flushed pink again, knowing what both his words and their earlier actions could imply.

"…I'm going to finish homework…"

"Y-Yeah…I'll start cleaning up…"

The two separated and didn't talk for the rest of the night.

(Dark: and that's the omake for Short two. As I said before, this one got a mind of its own and somehow ended up being longer than the short it was based on. I could have attached it to the original, but that would have ruined the mood I was aiming for, so I made it an omake. Now here we are. A silly thing I imagined would happen if Maka's father ever caught them hugging. Imagine if they weren't _just_ hugging (interpret how you wish; I'm not going farther than passionate kissing or hinted...err, intimacy, as I'm not comfortable writing about sex or anything like that).

Unfortunately, I'm stuck for what I want to do for the other shorts I had in mind, so it may be a while before you see another installment. I started the third one, but I don't like where I'm going with it, so I may trash that and start again, or another one. I'd be happy for ideas! PM or review to give me some so this can keep going! One or two word prompts are fine, as I would prefer to come up with my own ideas in terms of plot and setting, but if you want something specific, I'll try my best to incorperate it somewhere.

Anyway, hope to hear a lot from you guys! Glad whoever reviews enjoys these so much! Until next time.)


	4. Seven: Lessons

Soul Eater shorts: Life in the Scythe Apartment

Seven: Lessons

Maka and Soul's apartment was alive with sound. Music from a record player drifted throughout as the two tried to concentrate on their task. Maka gave a little grunt as she shifted, sweat running down her forehead. Soul watched her intently as her fingers moved up and down the smooth length clumsily. His eye twitched with every off movement, wincing at the particularly bad ones. He eventually got fed up.

"Okay, okay, stop! You're killing me here."

Maka pouted as she ceased her ministrations, removing her hands and crossing her arms.

"Well excuse me for not being any good."

"Here, it's like this."

Soul expertly mimicked her actions, but moved much more smoothly and fluently. Maka looked on with a mix of awe and annoyance.

"You seem like you do this often."

"Of course I do! Who do you think I am? It's not cool for me to do otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your coolness; I swear I'm going to Maka Chop you someday from getting sick of hearing it," the blonde grumbled. "Let me try again."

"All right; no, put your hands _here_. There, now go slow at first then pick up the pace when you feel you have the hang of it."

Maka went about fiddling again, moving her hands slowly to get used to it. She soon started to speed up, but she continued to make mistakes. Her brow furrowed in irritation, and she made a little noise to voice it.

"Arg, that's it, I can't take it anymore!" she growled in frustration. "I'm about ready to snap this thing in half!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't you dare! I need that!"

Maka snorted.

"What, to pick up chicks?"

"No! It's precious to me, like my bike!"

"Whatever, I just don't want to do this anymore!"

Soul sighed.

"These things take time, Maka, you can't expect to get everything right away."

"Says you! You were born with that kind of talent weren't you?"

Soul scowled at his partner.

"You're acting like a child, Maka."

"Fine then, I am a child! Just get that thing away from me."

"Hey, don't call Beaumont a thing!"

The blonde technician directed an incredulous and unimpressed look at her partner.

"Beaumont? You named it?"

"Yes I did!" Soul replied indignantly.

"…What kind of name is Beaumont?"

"It's a cool name, damnit, and I'm not going have you ridicule it or me anymore!"

The scythe didn't miss Maka trying not to laugh.

"…Don't you dare laugh…"

Unfortunately, his threat just set Maka off into fits of laughter.

"Beaumont…Beaumont! You named it Beaumont, of all things!" she cackled.

Soul blushed, grumbling about how he was no longer telling his meister anything. A few minutes of Maka's laughter echoing over the sounds of the finished record player later, Maka calmed herself down.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't laugh at that," she said, but she was still biting back snickers. "You have an awfully fragile ego, after all Soul."

"Maka, just shut up. Please."

"Right, right. Hey, can I try once more? That put me in a better mood."

"No. You made fun of me and Beaumont."

Soul glared at Maka as a snort escaped her lips, and the smaller teen clapped a hand over her mouth in an effort to stop any more. He scowled resentfully, huffing.

"C'mon Soul, I'm sorry."

"No," he replied curtly, looking away and shutting his eyes.

"Please…?"

Soul slowly opened one eye to peek at Maka from the corner of his eye. She had a cute pleading look on her face, and she seemed genuinely apologetic. He frowned deeply for a bit before releasing a long sigh.

"…Fine. But if you start laughing again or get angry, we're trying this next week."

"Yay!"

Maka grabbed Beaumont and began moving her hands along him, being mindful of where she placed her fingers. Soul watched as Maka started smiling as picked up her speed.

"I'm doing it Soul! I got it!"

"Yeah, good job; ready to try something harder?"

"Oh no, I've had enough of this for now. I'm not a genius at this kind of thing like you."

"I'm not a genius."

"Of course you are! But I guess when you come from a family of musicians, you pick up things like that naturally…"

"C'mon Maka, learning how to play the guitar isn't _that_ hard."

"Says you! You learned it just last month!"

"Ehh…okay, that's true."

"See!"

Their mild bickering continued on for the rest of the afternoon, the maroon-coloured Les Paul guitar forgotten about on the couch.

(Dark: ha! Another short finally finished! Why does it say seven? Because as I said, I had ideas for six originally, but I didn't like where I was going with the third one and I can't remember what I was going to write for the other three. So, stuck in a writer's block, I moved on to another idea that happened to pop into my head. Why didn't I name that one three? I dunno...it didn't seem right. So it stays at seven.

Did you think dirty thoughts during this chapter? That was my aim (just so you know, I'm grinning like the Cheshire cat right now). One of my English teachers once said that someone wrote a personal essay that, at first, sounded like they were describing having sex with a lover, only to find out in the end that they were playing a guitar. I liked that idea. Recently, I was reminded of that, and I wanted to use a similar idea eventually. Then I remembered Shinigami comparing technicians and weapons to electric guitars and amplifiers. I couldn't imagine Maka actually being the kind of person who would learn guitar on her own, or even really being someone to play one. However, I can imagine Soul sitting in his room, plucking at the strings absently during his free time. It helps that he has extensive backgrounds in music (he comes from a family of musicians, after all), and considering how much he likes being cool, I thought he would find guitars something a cool guy would have and play (he also seems to have an affinity for punk, metal, grunge and classic rock bands, which adds to the theory). On that note, I came up with this.

Beaumont? Honestly, I had the idea of Maka being amused at Soul naming his guitar, and happened upon that name. Almost as soon as I typed that name in, I saw Maka snickering at the strangely sophisticated (and totally unsuitable) name, and found myself giggling at it too...things went downhill from there. Why a Les Paul? Because those are cool guitars, and Soul has to have a cool guitar. And not all crazy whacked-out like some bands out there, just a simple, yet elegant and sophisticated (in a way) classic guitar. To be honest, I don't know guitars all that well, so don't ask me more information. That's what Wikis are for :D

Anyway, thanks again for reading, and again, I'm open to any suggestions! Thank you to those who suggested things before, as while they are decent ideas, I can't find any way to creatively work with them. Thank you nonetheless, and I hope you enjoy what I came up with instead.)


End file.
